Portable radios are often used in harsh environments, and in some settings, users mount their radios on vehicles or other locations with radio mounting systems that are cumbersome, prone to vibration, and make adjustment and removal of the portable radios difficult. These portable radios may be larger radios, such as a manpack portable radio, or the smaller handheld portable radios. Although some conventional radio mounting systems for vehicles or other locations may protect the radio from harsh environments and lessen vibration once attached, however, the portable radio may be difficult to move into a desired position for flexibility and allow ready removal. Some portable radio mounting systems are time-consuming and cumbersome to install and require specialized tools or thumbscrews to mount a portable radio onto a vehicle, and in some cases, even on a protective vest worn by the user. These types of radio mounting systems pose technical drawbacks because they do not allow a portable radio to be easily mounted and removed quickly such as on a vehicle subject to vibration or at similar locations where the portable radio may have to be positioned for ready access while also permitting easy removal.